The field of this invention relates to games and more particularly a game which is played upon a board which is adapted to be placed upon a table or other similar planar surface.
The playing of games that include a game board is most common. There is a substantial multitude of board games and because there are so many different board games, there is a substantial variety in the type of play of such games. Whether one particular board game is better to play than another board game takes into consideration several factors such as the interest of the players, whether the game includes the element of skill, or whether the game includes the element of chance, the interrelationship between chance and skill, complexity, simplicity, and so forth.